Keep Holding On
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: Quinn's deepest, darkest secret has been announced to the entire school: she's pregnant. With everything slowly starting to fall apart, will she be able to turn to the Glee kids for support? One-shot! Plz R&R!


**This is my one shot fanfic for Glee! It's based off the song 'Keep Holding On' in episode…7 I believe. It's where some one rats Quinn out to the school about being pregnant. I really love this song and Quinn is my favorite character**** it brought tears to my eyes when I watched this so I hope you all like it!**

We stood there on the stage dressed in black and white; all 12 of us in the spotlight. I stared down at my feet and began to mumble the beat with them when I heard the music whistle through my ears. I felt Rachel look at me as she started to sing.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand_

Us girls took a step down on the risers to begin the dance and I faced Rachel. She gave me a warm, sympathetic smile as she sang, pouring the lyrics into my soul.

Then I heard Finn's voice and I looked up at him as he stepped in between us.

_When I gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

I felt my voice choke up as I was singing and tears swelled up in my eyes. I moved across the stage, reaching my arms out and swaying to the beat of the music.

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

'_cuz you know we'll make it through you'll make it through_

Then, I was by Finn again. I couldn't stop the tears as he took me in his arms for part of the dance.

_Just stay strong_

I leaned against his chest when he twirled me in the air. He set me down, grabbed my hand and twirled me, then pulled me close to him. I stared into his eyes, wishing I could kiss him.

_Cuz you know I'm here for you_

_Here for you_

I danced away from him, towards the center of the stage. I had stopped singing at this point. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be alone, away from all this.

_There's nothing you can say_

_There's nothing you can do_

I looked out in front of me and saw the soft smile of Artie in his wheel chair. I could read in his eyes that he knew everything was going to be ok. I smiled a tearfully smile back at him. I walked around him back to the center of the stage next to Kurt and looked out into the stands. I had to keep fighting.

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through_

We all swung our arms out, I was a little off and I looked up, pleading to God to help me. Then we all wandered around the stage. I felt small swifts of touch from the others as they passed me.

_Hear me when I say when I say_

_I believe_

_Nothing's gonna' change nothing's gonna' change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to it'll work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I could have changed this. I know I could have. I was being careless and stupid. I never should have gone out that night with Puck. I should have stayed home like the girl I was supposed to be.

Then I grabbed hands with Finn and he pulled me across the stage. Tears were flowing down my face. I stood there as Rachel sang. I could hear her coming closer, then I walked behind her and upstage.

I walked up to Kurt and put my hand against his chest and felt his hand press on top of mine. I turned towards where the audience was supposed to be and lowered my hand. I started singing again, but it was soft and raspy.

_Keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

Then I turned and felt Kurt wrap his arm around my waist. I did the same and looked at him. He gave me a sweet smile and I tried to smile back as we spun in a small circle.

I looked down and we parted. When I looked up, Rachel was facing me. I was back to the small mumbling beats. I stood with my head high as I looked at her.

_Keep holding on_

She seemed to be singing to me. I had stopped and turned away from her, releasing my tears again when Finn came behind us.

_There's nothing you can say_

_(Nothing you can say)_

_There's nothing you can do_

_(Nothing you can do)_

I hadn't realized that we were all grouped together again. The tears were falling hard now, but I kept trying to sing again, feeling my throat fighting itself.

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

Suddenly, I felt a hand slip through mine and squeeze it hard. I knew instantly that it was Finn's. I couldn't face him. I looked down, avoiding his gaze. I hated him seeing me like this.

_Cuz you know we'll make it through_

I slipped away from Finn's grasp and moved to the other side of the stage. The song was over now. I just stood there, the tears streaming down my face. I looked up, not in any particular area, praying to God. I tried to control my staggered and trembling breaths, as I felt the eyes strike me like a laser. My whole body was trembling, goose bumps climbed up my arms, and my cheeks were burning with my tears.

This was it. This is what my life has become; but what thing I was certain of, I knew that Finn, Rachel, and the rest of the Glee kids were there for me. They wouldn't let me fall alone, I just had to keep holding on.


End file.
